


This Is Not A Makeover

by i_kinda_like_writing



Series: Stiles is a Girl [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Clubbing, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Girl!Stiles, Hence the title, Makeover, but not really, no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3543947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_kinda_like_writing/pseuds/i_kinda_like_writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Thanks.”<br/>“What did he say?” Derek asks instead of saying the more classic “You’re welcome”, but kudos to Derek for being original.<br/>“His name’s Spencer and he puts out on the first date.”</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>Or, a story in which everything is the same, except Stiles was born with two X chromosomes (he's a girl).</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Not A Makeover

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the very first installment of my new series in which Stiles is a girl. I've been fiddling with the idea for a while and now I finally decided to post it here. I never really liked "girl Stiles" before but then I read a bunch of fics with it in them and fell in love. I hope you enjoy reading it.  
> (Also, a personal headcanon, girl!Stiles has big boobs.)

Stiles hums to herself as she drives over to the loft. Apparently there was some new monster thing doing monstrous things all over town and their little band of teenagers had to do something about it. Or something like that, she had stopped listening once Lydia said the word “problem”. She’s listening to All Time Low ( _Merry Christmas, Kiss My Ass_ even though it’s nowhere near Christmas time), tapping her fingers against the steering wheel rhythmically. When she pulls up to the loft’s indoor parking lot she sees Jackson’s Porsche, Allison’s Prius (which Lydia probably came in), Scott’s bike, and Erica’s red motorcycle (which Boyd probably came on).

That meant everyone was there, assuming of course that Derek and Isaac were here. Isaac was always here, and even though neither his Camaro nor his Mom Car were in sight, Stiles assumed Derek was there too. Derek had a thing about his loft ever since the rave they threw; no one was to be there without him. She pockets her keys and makes sure to lock the Jeep before heading up the stairs. She skips steps and finds herself at the top in less than two minutes, impressive considering Derek lives at the top of the building. She slides open the door to the loft and walks inside.

“-at a club this Friday night. One of us will have to intercept it.” Lydia says, standing in front of the pack strewn on the couch haphazardly, limbs overlapping or hanging off of it.

“Who’s doing what now?” Stiles asks. Lydia rolls her eyes in that fond way she does with Scott when he’s confused and it makes Stiles grin.

“There’s a new werewolf in town and we need to know his purpose for being here. We’ll have to find a way to corner him without scaring him off or letting him get away.” She says.

“You said a club?” Stiles asks. Lydia nods. “Alright, then, we’ll dress one of you girls up, they dance with him at the club, get his number, and plan a date. Simple.” Lydia purses her lips, thinking it over.

“I like it. Who will do it?” None of the girls on the couch volunteer. Scott pulls Allison closer, Jackson growls at the idea, and even Boyd seems to scoot a little closer to Erica. Suddenly all eyes fall on Stiles, who shakes her head vehemently.

“No, no way, me? Are you nuts? How would I possibly flirt? No, no way.” She keeps shaking her head but the satisfied smile on Lydia’s face just keeps growing wider and she knows she’s screwed. Jackson makes some comment about how “Stilinski couldn’t possibly charm the guy”, Scott and Allison send her encouraging smiles, Erica seems to be laughing but holding it back, and Boyd and Isaac don’t react. Derek’s face is strangely blank but Stiles is too busy whining to think on it too hard.

 

*~*~*

 

“Now, would you like me to come over and help you pick out something to wear?” Lydia asks as they walk out of the school. Stiles frowns at her.

“I know how to dress for a club.” Lydia sends her a doubtful glance. “I do!”

“Calm down, sweetie,” Erica says. “You’re just not a “girly girl”. There’s nothing wrong with that.” Stiles grumbles to herself, shaking her head. Allison offers her a soft smile that she sighs and returns.

“Fine, if you don’t want my help I won’t try to help you.” Lydia says, turning in the direction of her car. Allison follows and Erica starts to drift towards Boyd, who’s on the other side of the lot. As she walks away, Lydia calls back, “Just don’t wear pants!”

Stiles frowns again. She was planning on wearing jeans.

Half an hour later, she’s groaning at her closet because the last dress she wore was at her mother’s funeral and that thought is making her sad on top of the frustration and stupidity she’s already feeling. Throwing back the only pair of dress pants she has in her post-apocalyptic disaster of a closet, she grabs her keys and runs down the stairs. Twelve minutes later she’s standing in front of Allison’s house.

“I need help.” Allison smiles.

“I can help.”

 

*~*~*

 

“We’ll work on the rest of your wardrobe another time,” Allison says offhandedly. “But today we just need to find a dress.” Stiles frowns down at her comic themed t-shirt, plaid long sleeved button up, and hoodie, thinking to herself _What’s wrong with the rest of my wardrobe?_

“How long could it take to find one dress?” Stiles asks instead. Allison glances back at her, her eyes conveying something along the lines of _Just you wait_.

Apparently it takes a lot longer than Stiles originally thought. So many different types of dresses, in so many colors, and by the end of two hours Stiles feels like becoming a nudist just for the sake of never having to do this again. By then they have decided Stiles’ color is red, as it goes great with her skin tone. Then Allison narrows it down to two dresses; a strapless one with a longer skirt, and one that has two wide straps holding it up with a shorter skirt that ends about mid-thigh. The strapless one is out because Stiles’ boobs are too big for it (“Wow, I never even noticed. Are you a D?” “Shut up!”) (She was in fact a 36D but that was information for herself and herself only). When Stiles comes out in the [two strap dress](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/363313894915624199/) Allison’s jaw drops.

“You look _amazing_!” She squeals. “Oh my god, look at you! You’re so hot!” Stiles flushes almost as deep as the dress and scowls.

“Are we done now?” Allison doesn’t reply for a minute, admiring her work with a huge smile. Then she shakes her head, standing up.

“No, now we’ve got to do make-up and bras.”

_Bras? What’s wrong with my bras?_

 

*~*~*

 

“Now,” The lady at the make-up counter says. “You have really pretty eyes, so you want to highlight them with mascara.” The lady does as she said on Stiles. “It will make the amber color pop. And if you’re feeling _really_ flirty, use some gold eye shadow to really bring it out.” As the woman applies the makeup Allison nods in approval.

“You look stunning.” She sighs, shaking her head in pure awe.

“As for your cheeks, with beautiful skin like yours you should just simply dust the tops of your cheeks with a soft blush to highlight your cheekbones and give you a little color.” Once the woman is done with that she goes to put lip gloss on Stiles, but that’s where she draws the line.

“I hate lip gloss with a passion.” She says. The stickiness and the taste and just ugh _shudder_. The woman sighs like her favorite doll is refusing to play, but nods anyway.

“Alright then, you’re done.” She turns Stiles’ seat so she can face a mirror and… wow. Her [eyes](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/363313894915624213/) have never looked like that before. And her cheeks look, like, pretty. Her whole face does, really.

“Wow,” She says. Allison nods.

“Wow.” After they wash the makeup off and buy what they need, Allison whisks her off towards _Victoria’s Secret_ , somewhere Stiles had avoided successfully in the 17 years of her life. “Time to get you a bra.”

 

*~*~*

 

After Stiles has had her breasts fondled by a nice woman with red hair, Allison picks out three bras; two skin colored ones and a red lacey one just for kicks. Stiles has to admit they fit a lot better than her usual sports bras and her breasts look nicer than they ever have. She buys all three and soon they’re heading back towards Beacon Hills (the closest mall is in Beacon County, a good twenty minutes away).

“I can’t believe you’ve been hiding this body from us for two years now.” Allison says. Stiles squirms in her seat, uncomfortable.

“I wasn’t _hiding_ it. I just- I was only friends with Scott for such a long time, and when people started thinking boys and girls couldn’t be friends, I didn’t want him to leave.” Stiles has never told anyone this before. “I mean, I know Scott wouldn’t do that; he’s Scott. But I thought maybe if he didn’t think I was “a girly girl” then he wouldn’t want to leave.” She leaves out how wearing dresses made her think of her mom and the frilly clothes they used to play dress-up with. Stiles even shaved her head back then, not wanting to look so much like her. It’s grown back now, of course. Light brown hair, just past her shoulders, just like her Mom’s.

“Well,” Allison reaches over and squeezes her knee comfortingly. “I’m glad you let me come. I had a lot of fun.” Stiles smiles, glancing at her.

“Me too. We’ll have to do it again.” Allison nods, smiling back, and they listen to Meghan Trainor on the way home.

 

*~*~*

 

Stiles pulls on her new red bra (it matches the dress), a pair of pretty panties (also red) Erica gave her once after raiding her pantie drawer and only finding boy-shorts, and the dress, after showering thoroughly. She doesn’t do anything with her hair except leave it down, Allison told her it looked nice that way, and then she puts on make-up. She leaves out the eye shadow but it still makes her look different, not prettier, so much as enhancing the beauty already there.

After filling her small purse with her cell phone, make-up in case she needs to fix hers, and some cash, she grabs her car keys and starts down the stairs. She is stopped when her father stands in her way.

“Where are you going dressed like that?” He asks, eyebrows raised. Stiles feels bad for him because he’s never had to deal with this. Sure, his daughter stealing police vans and breaking into abandoned buildings, no problem. But his little girl dressing up all provocatively and _leaving the house_ like that? No, no experience at all.

“Lydia’s. Erica’s doing a photo shoot for an art class and she needs models.” Lying became easy when werewolves came into her life, but she still doesn’t like it. But her dad’s shoulders sag and she knows she said the right thing.

“Alright. Have fun, be home by 11 or call me if you’re sleeping over.” Stiles nods, stepping forward and hugging her dad tightly.

“I love you,”

“Love you too,” Then she pulls back, smiling, and pecks him on the cheek. Soon she’s driving towards the club, using the directions Lydia sent her. It’s annoying to drive in heels, but Allison spent so long finding the perfect ones to go with her dress. They’re [black strappy ones](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/363313894915624236/), not too tall because she’s not used to them, but they’re still uncomfortable. When she gets to the club, she slips her keys into her purse, walking to the front of the line, to see if she can get in without waiting. It’s never happened before; she’s always ended up waiting like an hour just to get in the place. Thus the reason she doesn’t go to clubs often.

“Go right in,” The guy says. Stiles frowns a little as she walks right past him. He didn’t even card her; she had her fake I.D. ready and everything. Then she glances down at her ample cleavage and remembers that boobs get you things. She hates society.

Once she’s in, she looks around for the pack, ignoring the bar. If she’s going to club in a 21-and-over-place, as the sheriff’s daughter, she at least owes it to him not to drink. Across the room she sees Allison waving her over. The pack has occupied a table, booths on either side. Stiles makes her way over pretty well considering her limited experience in heels.

“Hey guys,” She greets them. For a second they don’t seem to recognize her but Jackson is the first to realize.

“Holy shit, Stilinski,” Then they all follow, noticing her and her new look.

“Oh my god, your boobs.” Erica says in an awed voice. Stiles flushes and scowls, bringing her arms up to cover herself. Allison pulls her down to sit next to her.

“Leave her alone, guys.” She says. Stiles sends her a grateful smile.

“No, no you look great, it’s just,” Lydia pauses. “You look beautiful, Stiles.” She says finally, smiling at her. Stiles smiles back. When her eyes drift over to Jackson, he’s looking at her, but about a foot too low to make eye contact.

“Um, Jackson?” He blinks, looking up.

“Wha?” Lydia smacks him upside the head and Stiles is thankful. Boyd makes a yelp from the other end of the table and Stiles looks over to see Erica has pinched him. It’s at that moment that Scott and Derek come over bringing drinks. Derek doesn’t look her way, and she’s nervous about his reaction. She’s got _shut-the-hell-up-they’re-not-feelings_ -feelings for him and she-she’s just curious okay?! What will he think? Scott sits down across from her, holding out a coke that she accepts with a smile.

“Seriously? No reaction to-” Jackson stops and just waves a hand at Stiles’ everything. Lydia hits him again. Scott shrugs, sipping his drink.

“Nothing I haven’t seen before.” Stiles nods. They’ve had sleepovers for years. Scott even helped her pick out bras one time. Come to think of it, that might be the reason she’s never had a good bra before.

“What?” This comes from Allison and Stiles laughs at the small hint of jealousy in her eyes.

“Please do not get jealous. Even the _idea_ of it screams incest.” She says. Allison looks a little embarrassed at her jealousy, but she does link her and Scott’s hands across the table. That’s when Stiles meets Derek’s eyes. He’s not gaping, not really, but his mouth is parted slightly, his eyes a little wider than normal. Stiles quirks an eyebrow at him and he shakes his head, frowning and then nodding at her in acknowledgment.

Of course, no reaction.

Stiles sighs, all of a sudden feeling bored with her “new look” and wanting to get this mission over quickly.

“So who’s the werewolf I have to charm?” Jackson snorts at the idea of her charming anyone and she sends him a dirty look.

“See that guy over there?” Stiles follows where Lydia’s pointing to see a [fairly attractive guy](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/363313894915624243/). He’s got broad shoulders, his white dress shirt stretches across them nicely, accented with a skinny black tie, and some black jeans. His hair is on the lighter side of brown, darker side of blonde, and sticks straight up in a nicely styled way. Stiles can’t see the color from her seat, but his eyes look nice, accented by a nice face and some scruff to match the hair. Erica vocalizes Stiles’ thoughts exactly.

“Yum.” Stiles smiles, but she’s not sure if it’s because of Erica or the guy, and she doesn’t think too hard on it. “Are we sure he’s bad?”

“No. Why?” Boyd asks, frowning a little.

“Hey, don’t look at me like that. This is purely for our little Stiles, not me. Maybe we can get rid of that pesky virginity.” She says, shrugging. Stiles rolls her eyes, hoping that the make-up she’s wearing is covering up her embarrassment.

“I only agreed to flirting.” Erica grins toothily back, making Stiles laugh.

“Alright then,” Scott nudges her. “Get to schmoozing. But be careful.” He says the last part with stern eyes. Even though she hasn’t had much experience with guys, she always knew Scott would be the kind of friend/brother that would be all protective. It makes her feel warm, though, knowing he’s looking out for her, and she stands up, wobbling only for a second. Allison sends her a double thumbs up and she smiles back before heading over.

The guy is dancing which means she has to dance too, something she’s not exactly good at. Tentatively, Stiles begins to sway with the music. A few minutes later the werewolf is behind her, hands on her hips. It makes her want to use some of the self-defense she learned back in those classes her dad made her take but she refrains from doing so. The pack needs information.

“You’ve got the music in you.” He says in her ear. It’s an okay line at best, but with the guy’s face and body he doesn’t exactly have to be good at chatting people up. Stiles turns to grin at him like he’s seen Lydia do with guys before.

“What makes you say that?” She asks.

“The way you move. Hypnotizing.” Stiles flushes even though she knows it’s an empty compliment.

“Thanks.” He seems to grin wider at her blush. “You’re not too bad yourself.” He laughs at that, an overdone laugh that means he’s only doing it to flirt.

“I’ll try not to bring you down while we’re dancing.” He says.

“I’m sure you’ll make a lovely dance partner. Now only if I knew your name.” She says. God, good thing this isn’t an actual hook-up. She just hopes by the time she finds someone she actually wants to date, her technique will be a little (a lot) more refined.

“Spencer.” His chest brushes against her back and she tries to keep herself from shivering at the sensation. She hasn’t had a lot of experience with guys, okay? She’s never danced with someone, not like this at least. But if she’s being honest, she’d rather dance one of those ballroom dances with someone than this. One of those dances her parents used to do around the living room. Her dad would always sweep her up next, letting her stand on his feet as she got to dance around the living room too. But this has its perks too, she guesses. “And yours?”

“Stiles.” She mumbles, knowing he’ll hear. Stiles likes that he doesn’t question the name, like most people do. A few seconds of dancing later Stiles realizes she has a really big problem; _something_ is poking at her lower back. Her eyes widen and she looks towards the booth for the pack, but the couples have dispersed. All that’s left over there are Derek and Isaac. None of the girls there to help her. She’s on her own. Derek meets her eyes and frowns for a second before he seems to realize she’s panicking. Then he mouths the word “Breathe” and Stiles feels slightly better; she’s not alone.

After a good period of dancing Spencer tries to get her to come back somewhere with him, but she refuses politely. He puts his number in her phone, telling her to call him. Stiles says she will and waits until he’s out of sight to go running back to the booth.

“Gimme your shoes.” She orders Derek when she gets there, pulling off her heels.

“What? Why?” Derek frowns, already leaning down to undo his combat boots.

“Because I just danced for twenty minutes in heels. My feet are dying. And plus, you’re a werewolf. If you step on something you won’t get infected.” Derek hands over the shoes and Stiles puts her heels next to her in the booth as she tugs them on. The laces are tightened to the furthest they can go and she wraps them around the shoes twice before doing them up. “Thanks.”

“What did he say?” Derek asks instead of saying the more classic “You’re welcome”, but kudos to Derek for being original.

“His name’s Spencer and he puts out on the first date.” Stiles says. Derek’s face seems have a war with itself; like half of it wants to scowl and the other half wants to remain neutral so he ends up just looking like he’s having an aneurysm. Stiles turns to see if Isaac is as confused as she is to see Isaac’s eyes where Jackson’s were about half an hour ago. “My eyes are up here, jackass.” Isaac looks up, flushes, and becomes very interested in the wooden counter of the table. Stiles rolls her eyes. “It’s not like they weren’t there before.”

“Yeah, but they weren’t-” Isaac waves at them in an exasperated way. “On display.” Stiles huffs, bringing her arms up.

“I hate this.” She says. “I want my hoodies back. Or a jacket at least. Damn California and its too-hot-for-jackets weather.” Not a second later Derek’s slipping off his ever-present leather jacket and handing it over. Stiles looks at it for a second before Derek grunts and jerks it at her. She takes it with a small smile, slipping it on and covering her cleavage up with it. “Thank you.”

Derek shrugs and grunts again, but this time Stiles thinks it means “You’re welcome”.

 

*~*~*

 

Around 10:30 the couples start coming back. Isaac fell asleep about half an hour ago so Stiles and Derek have been chatting with each other for a while. Somehow she had even shared that she hadn’t worn a dress since her mother’s funeral. Derek had replied that he hadn’t been clubbing properly since New York with Laura. If Stiles didn’t know better, she would have thought that she’d had a moment with Derek Hale, looking over a sleeping and drooling teenage werewolf. But she did know better, and she didn’t have one. Nope.

As the couples came back you could tell what some of them were doing. Lydia was as put together as always, but Jackson was rumpled and the buttons of his shirt were done up wrong. Erica’s hair was all over the place, so she and Boyd were probably dancing somewhere Stiles couldn’t see them. Allison and Scott had spent the whole night at the bar, talking and giggling over drinks because Scott giggles, like the proud 5 year old girl that he is. Scott was driving Allison home, Jackson was driving Lydia home, and Boyd and Erica were going home together in Boyd’s Ford Focus. Isaac would be going home with Derek, duh, and Stiles would be driving herself home.

“Ready to go?” Scott asks, a sleepy Allison leaning on his shoulder. Stiles nods and stands, Derek hauling a dead-asleep Isaac up with him. “Drive safe,” Stiles nods, hugging Scott quickly before he walks off towards the exit, Allison more-or-less next to him. Lydia bounces off with a short “Good job” to Stiles while Jackson follows quickly. Erica and Boyd leave hand in hand, too enthralled in each other to say goodbye. This leaves Stiles, Derek, and Isaac again, who all walk out together.

As they walk towards their respective cars, it stays silent. Stiles watches as Derek puts Isaac in the back of his Mom Car carefully, so he doesn’t disturb him, and waits after Derek closes the door. Derek turns to her, hands in his jeans pockets. He clears his throat, looking up from the ground to meet her eyes.

“You-you don’t have to be embarrassed.” He says without context. “Sure, you look good like-” Derek nods at her outfit. “That. But you always look good.” Then he nods once more with finality before getting in his car and pulling out of the parking lot. Stiles wears her flush all the way home. When she gets there, she finds her dad on the couch, glasses on and an open book on his chest. He was probably waiting up for her. She slides off his glasses, slips a bookmark to mark his page, covers him with a blanket, and turns off the light before heading upstairs.

It’s only when she closes her bedroom door behind her does she realize she’s still wearing Derek’s shoes and leather jacket.

 

*~*~*

 

On Sunday the pack decides to go to the mall. Well, sort of. The girls wanted to take Stiles out to buy her a new wardrobe and their boyfriends decided to come along. Then Isaac and Derek decided to come too, and it became a big pack family outing. They all meet at the mall, the girls and guys separating so the girls can find Stiles some clothes. Then they’ll meet up for a movie and later on, if they aren’t tired of each other yet, they’ll head back to the loft and make Stiles put on a fashion show. At the moment Stiles is strongly against the fashion show idea.

The guys were teasing her a little about it, in a friendly way of course. They kept saying she was going to get a total transformation, a makeover of sorts, which this is not. Lucky for Stiles, Jackson brought up how she was Anne Hathaway in _The Devil Wears Prada_ and then Stiles could tease him back for knowing that movie, which ultimately ended the conversation. But if one thing is clear, it’s that _this is **not** a makeover_.

“Now, I think red is your color so we’ll have to get you a lot of red things, but you need more than just the color red. I thought we’d stick with your style but feminize it a little bit.” Lydia says as they walk into a store.

“I’ve made a vow to get you to buy some actual panties before the day is up.” Erica adds in conversationally. Stiles flushes.

“I have panties.” She says defensively. Erica rolls her eyes.

“The pair I gave you four months ago doesn’t count.” Stiles flushes deeper. Allison links her arm with Stiles’ and sends her a smile.

“There’s nothing wrong with the way you dress,” She starts reassuringly. “But maybe it’s time to revisit the girl in you.” Stiles smiles back at her thankfully.

“Personally, I think those [overalls ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/363313894915624228/)over there would be _amazing_ on you.” Erica says, pointing to a wall on the opposite side of the store. Lydia follows her gaze and nods.

“Ooh, those are good.” Then she squeals. “And look at the skirt under it!” She and Erica run off towards it and Stiles sends Allison a pleading look.

“Come on,” She grins, pulling Stiles after them.

 

*~*~*

 

They end up with a pretty good haul. Stiles loves each and every one of the outfits and sure, they’re a little girlier than she’s used to, but maybe that’s good. Her favorite one happens to be a [Batman printed graphic tee](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/363313894915624205/) with yellow shorts that would go great with her black Converse. Lydia even allowed her to buy some Superhero accessories but she remained adamant that Stiles couldn’t get the comic printed dress. It was too busy, apparently.

Lydia had made her buy some flats because she couldn’t be in sneakers every day, obviously, and Allison helped her find a pair of heels that she could wear without dying a horrible death. Then they headed over to the part of the store that sold underthings and with Stiles’ newfound knowledge of bras, she could pick out her own.

“You know,” Erica says as she peruses some [Batman undies](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/363313894915624195/) Stiles has been eyeing. “Derek was looking at you Friday night.” Stiles rolls her eyes as she adds some pretty white-with-blue-lace bras to her shopping basket.

“Everyone was looking at me Friday night. It was the memorable night when everyone discovered I had boobs.” She moves onto the panties; Erica is right, she needs something other than boy shorts. She puts the Batman panties in the basket, along with some pretty flower printed ones.

“No, but he wasn’t looking at you like everyone else was.” Allison adds, frowning a little in confusion.

“He was kind of like Scott, in a way.” Lydia says as she adds some things to her own cart. “Like he already knew that your body looked like that. But unlike Scott, it looked like he was admiring it.” Stiles rolls her eyes and hides her flush by ducking to look at some black panties.

“Ooh, you know what they say about black panties.” Allison says. Stiles quirks an eyebrow at her. “You only buy those if you want someone to see them.” Then they all giggle because they’re girls and it’s a girls’ shopping day.

Stiles admits she likes it. Her girls’ day.

 

*~*~*

 

The girls meet up with the boys, after they’ve finished shopping, in the food court. Unfortunately, the second they sit down the boys are looking through the bags they bought. Stiles absolutely panics when Isaac holds up the bag she knows contains her bras and undies. If a person could die from embarrassment, Stiles is sure she’d be a corpse when Isaac pulls out her new [R2D2 bra](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/363313894915624187/) and Storm trooper panties.

“Seriously?” Isaac raises an eyebrow. Stiles snatches back the bag, face pink with flush.

“I like them!” Surprisingly though, the boys are fairly helpful.

“Did you buy her those undies you like?” Boyd asks Erica. “You know, the ones with the thing.” Boyd moves his hands as if that will convey what “the thing” is.

“Course I did. I think they’re in that bag over there.” Erica nods towards where Scott’s sitting.

“What about the bras that undo in the front? Those are really sweet.” Scott adds. Allison nods along, gesturing towards the bag in Stiles’ hands.

“Not just for guys either.” Stiles tells him. Scott nods in agreement and that is why he’s the best bro a girl could ask for.

“Maybe now you’ll get a guy to date you.” Jackson says, because he’s an ass. Stiles sticks her tongue out at him as Lydia defends her.

“Girls don’t buy clothes for guys; they buy them for themselves.” She says. Judging by the look she’s giving Jackson, someone isn’t getting sex for a while. Stiles volunteers to bring her bags back to the Jeep, just so she can get away, and Derek says he’ll help her. Stiles makes sure that she’s carrying all of the lingerie before they set out, Erica wiggling her eyebrows at Stiles. Stiles does her best to ignore them.

“So, uh,” Stiles coughs awkwardly. “I still have your jacket and boots. I have them in the Jeep if you want them back.”

“Alright,” Derek says casually. Then it’s silent again. They pack up her Jeep quietly and it’s only when Stiles shuts the door that she decides to speak.

“What did you mean?” She asks the question that’s been in the back of her mind since Friday night. Derek had said she always looked good. Did that mean he liked her or liked what she looked like? Or was he just being comforting and a good friend and _shit_ did she just make their friendship awkward?

“I meant that you always look nice.” Derek says, not needing any context. “You don’t need to dress up all girly to look good.” Stiles clears her throat.

“I want to. It’s-change is good. I like the new clothes. And hey, if it’ll get me dates, it’s not a drawback.” She tries to play the last part off as a joke but Derek’s eyebrows knit together in an unnerving way. “Not that-not that that’s why I’m doing it.”

“I know.” Then he pauses, looking back at the mall. “Let’s go back inside; the movie starts soon.” Stiles nods and follows Derek back inside, face pink with embarrassment.

 

*~*~*

 

Stiles takes a deep breath before knocking on the door. She hears shuffling coming from inside and then it’s opened by the same werewolf, Spencer, from the other night.

“Hey,” He grins at her, a little wolfishly. Then that thought makes her laugh and she has to hold back a snort. It’s nice that he doesn’t comment on her change of dress or show any dislike for her now that her boobs aren’t hanging out.

“Uh, hey. I needed to talk to you.” She says, smiling but biting her lip at the same time so the effect is kind of dampened.

“Sure, we can talk about anything.” Someone clears their throat behind her.

“Actually, _we_ needed to talk to you.” It’s Scott’s voice, and he’s slightly more wolf sounding than man at the moment. Spencer looks over her shoulder to see her entire pack standing there.

“Ah,” He nods. “I thought I smelled wolf on you.” They sit down and talk, and it turns out Spencer is only staying in town until the college year starts again; he’s a professor at Berkeley. Smart, charming, and handsome. This guy is somewhat of a catch.

“Alright,” Scott grins goofily. “It was great to meet you Spencer. Have a nice stay in Beacon Hills, keep outta trouble.” The pack gets up, ready to go, but Spencer asks Stiles to hold back.

“So, I was wondering if you really are single, because I’d love to take you out sometime.” He says, grinning that devilishly handsome smile. Stiles smiles back and shakes her head.

“Sorry. I’m only 17.” Spencer nods understandingly.

“Alright. Well, if your birthday happens to be before August, call me.” Stiles blushes and nods, scurrying out of the room. Her birthday is, in fact, in April. When she gets out to the parking lot most of the pack is gone, save for Derek, Erica, and Boyd. The couple is already getting in the car but Derek is leaning against her Jeep.

“Uh, hi.” She greets him. He pushes off the car and stands up straight.

“Don’t call him.” Derek says. Stiles raises her eyebrows.

“Excuse me? I can call whoever I’d like to call.” Derek frowns.

“Please don’t call him.” He amends.

“Why not? He’s handsome and he seems to like me.” She shrugs, crossing her arms over her chest defensively. “Not many other people who fit those characteristics.” Derek clears his throat, the tips of his ears a little pink.

“I’m asking you not to call him because _I’d_ like to take you out for your 18th birthday.” He says. Stiles adds the _If you know what I mean_ in her head. She bites her lip, but this time to conceal her smile.

“I think that could be arranged.” Derek nods, the beginnings of a smile on his face.

“Ok.” Then he steps forward, presses a surprisingly soft kiss to her cheek, gets in his Camaro, and drives off. When she’s sure he’s out of hearing range, she squeals and jumps around.

_Derek Hale likes her!_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned for more on the female Stiles front. Comments and kudos are always appreciated, so feel free to leave some!


End file.
